Dancing with Cinderella
by CountryGal1918
Summary: When Carlilse hears the song Cinderella by Steven Chapmen, he remembers some of the times he had with his baby girl Alice


Summary: Carlisle goes back to the past and relieves all the memory's his baby girl and him had.

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER

Carlisle's POV

I turned the radio on in my office. I was the only one home and decided to take advantage of it. As the time past I caught myself looking back on the time my baby girl Alice and I had together. Now, she was 21 and married to Jasper. Then I heard this song come on the radio.

**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays**

**Without a care in the world and I'm sitting here wearing **

**The weight of the world on my shoulders**

**It's been a long day and there's still work to do**

**She's pulling at me saying Dad I need you**

**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited**

**And I need to practice my dancing Oh please daddy please.**

**So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms**

**Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss one song**

**Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone.**

I was caught in a flashback. I was at the hospital and came into my office and found my five-year-old girl in a Cinderella dress asking me to dance with her so she could go to the ball. I told I had to work but she looked at me with those light blue eyes and started to tear up, so I melted and agreed. We were dancing when Esme and a co-worker came in. I told I'd dance to one song, but we danced to many.

She says he a nice guy and I'd be impressed

**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**

**She says dad the prom is just one week away**

**And I need to practice my dancing oh please daddy please**

**So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms.**

**Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss one song**

**Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone.**

**She will be gone.**

Another flashback my little girl growing up and going to prom, she was on the committee and had to go. I didn't see a thing wrong with going with her brothers or friends, but she said she really wanted to go with the nice southern gentlemen and a good friend of hers. A week before prom she came to the hospital and asked if I approved of her dress. She was scared I wouldn't approve so I brushed away a stray hair and told her I loved it. Before she left she said Daddy proms just one week away and I need to practice my dancing. I said I'm busy right, maybe we can later or you can practice with your brothers. Her face started to tear up and whispered please daddy please. I melted and started to lead her in a dance.

But she came home today with a ring on her finger

**Just glowing and telling us all she had planned**

**She said Daddy the weddings still six months away**

**And Daddy I need to practice my dancing Oh please daddy please**

**So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms**

**Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella I won't miss one song**

**Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone**

As the song ended I remembered when she came home with a ring on her finger. I was in my office doing some paperwork when she and Jasper knocked at the door. I told them to come in and sit down. Alice was jumping up and down and Jasper was smiling but restraining her from hurting herself, trying to calm her down. Which I knew was pointless, but he calmed her down just a smidge. I raised my eyebrows at him and kindly smirked but he just smiled and shook his head. He turned his back to me and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from bouncing in place and she just smiled and looked up at him adoringly. Though he was 6'3 and she was barely 5'4 right at that moment they looked perfect for each other. Jasper's phone ringing ruined that. He sighed and looked at the caller I.D before answering. " Yes Rose, is there anyone else who can I'm busy." There was a pause and his face got more annoyed. " I'm with Alice and Carlisle, can I talk with Carlisle first it'll only take 10 minutes. Fine Rose I'll be there in 10 minutes but you better be sure because you know what I'm doing right know is very important to me." I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. I hope Alice wasn't pregnant, or worse. He closed the phone and looked at Alice, when he did his face melted at the sight at her concerned face. " I've got to go, Rose just said momma needs me. Her face fell even more at what he said. " How about I make up to all you tonight we can all go to dinner at Colton's, you, your parents and me. Her eyes light up like Christmas and at that sight he smiled. He walked over to me and shook my hand and sorry about this, I planned on being here but I have to go. He walked back to Alice and lifted her pouting chin and kissed her ever so softly and told her bye see her tonight, while slipping a note in her back pocket. As the door shut she looked wistfully at it, feeling her pocket. So I walked over to her and hugged her. She brightened a little and gasped. " Oh yeah, guess what daddy." I didn't like guessing games so much and she knew that. She didn't even wait for me to respond. " Jasper and I are getting married Daddy." I caught my breath my little girl was leaving me. " Are you sure about this baby?" " Oh yes daddy I am." She looked at me with wistful eyes pleading. I remembered a few minutes ago and had to agree. " Ok baby girl you both have my blessing, just stay close." I was trying to let go but I couldn't. " Oh and daddy I don't know when the wedding is but I need to practice my dancing please daddy please. This time I didn't hesitate I just took her hand and spun.


End file.
